Odd Proposal
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Une étrange demande ou comment fait-on pour demander en mariage un Shadowhunter comme Alexander Lightwood. Malec


_Bien le bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS. Comme certains s'en seront douté dans « Alexander Lightwood ou le pro de la Vengeance », je parle enfin du mystérieux boitier noir !_

 _Bonne Lecture à tous !_

Odd Proposal

Alec se demandait sincèrement pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça plus tôt. Boire une bière suivit de plusieurs alcools différents sans se stopper à deux verres était exaltant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Magnus était partit quelques temps pour une histoire de trahison… Apparemment, un sorcier avait tué un autre sorcier et un très important s'il avait bien compris. Tout cela était bizarre en fait… Pourquoi les sorciers avaient-ils besoin de Magnus Bane pour une aussi simple histoire ? Il ne savait pas que tous les sorciers devaient se réunir dans un tel cas… Enfin, Alec s'était retrouvé au Hunter's Moon, à boire comme pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait seul ! Il était vraiment mal quand son amant n'est plus là… Bien sûr, il aurait pu retourner à l'Institut pour frapper sur son bon vieux sac de boxe mais ça lui aurait moins de bien. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tomber sur son père qui avait été envoyé par l'Enclave… Il paraitrait qu'il devait être surveillé ! Bon sang ! Il avait déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était le plus à même de diriger l'Institut ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon et surtout pas son paternel !

Il était donc là, à picoler comme un poltron, avec à ses côtés un inconnu… Inconnu, il savait au moins son nom : Théon Greyjoy. Il savait aussi que c'était un loup-garou et qu'il attendait quelqu'un. D'après ses petites plaintes de gras déjà complètement bourré, son amant et son Alpha, devait venir il y a deux bonnes heures et il l'attendait depuis tout ce temps. Théon était d'ailleurs arrivé une heure avant ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il buvait depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Alec le regardait avec amusement. Mine de rien, parler de ses problèmes avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait lui faisait un bien fou. Théon était comme lui… Il avait aimé la même personne quasiment toute sa vie jusqu'à rencontre son Alpha, il n'était pas à l'aise dans une relation aussi forte, il n'avait pas confiance en lui parce que son amant avait eu des tonnes de relations avant lui… Alec se voyait en Théon et il se sentait très à l'aise, comme connecté. Les voilà donc, complètement bourré, à parler de leur amant respectif en bien et en mal. Théon lui raconta comme il avait obligé Ramsay (il avait fini par apprendre son nom) à porter des chaussures à talons.

Alec avait avoué adorer prendre Magnus en photo alors qu'il dormait. Il fallait dire que le sorcier bougeait beaucoup ce qui le faisait se retrouver dans de drôle de position au réveil. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, Alec le prenait dans ses bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas prendre conscience qu'il bougeait autant. Malgré tout Magnus ne l'avait jamais viré du lit… C'était à croire qu'il était à moitié réveillé… Alec avait donc montré nombreuses photos à Théon, certaines l'ayant bien fait rire ! Les deux copains de beuverie continuèrent à boire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à chanter _Mad Hatter_ de Mélanie Martinez. Alec ne savait pas s'il chantait bien mais il ne devait pas s'en sortir trop mal au vue des applaudissements, à moins qu'ils n'étaient tous pour Théon… En fait, il était tellement sous l'influence de l'alcool qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Arrivé à _Me and My Broken Heart_ , Théon se stoppe et se jette dans les bras d'un homme assez musclé et au visage sérieux ou furieux ? Le loup-garou hurle à tout va qu'il aime son Alpha (faisant ainsi rire à peu près toute l'assistance) alors qu'Alec descend de scène.

Le Shadowhunter tangua dangereusement mais se fit rattraper par Ramsay avant de tomber au sol. L'Alpha le porta sur son dos en observant bien son amant. Théon pouvait se tenir debout, l'alcool avait un effet limité sur les loups-garou. Alec chantonnait joyeusement tandis qu'on le ramenait chez Magnus. Le Lightwood se demanda sincèrement comme les deux loups pouvaient bien savoir où le sorcier de son cœur habitait. Ils montèrent les étages à une vitesse phénoménale mais pourtant le ballotement du corps de l'Alpha ne lui donna pas envie de vomir. C'était étrange comme sensation… La peau de Ramsay était chaude et il pouvait même sentir son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Etait-ce dû à la présence de Théon ? Il fallait dire que le loup était encore un tantinet sous l'influence de l'alcool et qu'il se permettait de chauffer un chouïa son amant. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de l'appartement de Magnus. Ce dernier leur ouvrit la porte au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

« Ramsay ? Qu'est-ce que-

-Je crois que ce Shadowhunter t'appartient. Je te le dépose où ton colis ?

Ramsay l'avait coupé avec un sourire goguenard. Il semblait ravi d'être ici. A moins qu'il était heureux de revoir Magnus ? Alec ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait au vu de sa tête qui commença à tourner. Ramsay le déposa sur son lit à lui et Magnus, suite aux indications du sorcier et se permit de placer Théon dans la chambre d'amis après l'avoir frappé derrière la nuque afin qu'il s'endorme.

Ramsay et Magnus finirent sur le canapé, affalés l'un à côté de l'autre, un verre de cognac à la main. Ils commencèrent à parler de leur amant respectif :

-Franchement, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je reverrais Magnus Bane et qu'il serait casé avec un Shadowhunter, Lightwood de surcroît… Je crois bien que j'aurais ri à m'en tenir le ventre !

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je reverrais Ramsay Bolton et qu'il serait casé avec un homme, loup-garou de surcroît… Je crois bien que j'aurais ri à m'en tenir le ventre !

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est vrai. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais avoir de relation avec un autre loup-garou mais Théon est apparu dans ma vie et me voilà… Fiancé avec lui… Et tellement heureux ! Bon, il est encore vachement timide et n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui mais je suis satisfait… Il accepte même mes petits « débordements sexuels »

-Quel miracle ! Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui t'accepte tel que tu es ! Quelle aubaine pour toi ! M'enfin je te comprends assez… Je suis la toute première relation d'Alexander… Il n'a pas confiance en lui non plus et il m'a résisté assez longtemps crois-moi ! Et dire que je voulais lui faire ma demande aujourd'hui !

-Et bien… Tu aurais dû trouvé une autre excuse qu'un petit voyage au Labyrinthe à Spirale ! Franchement tu le penses assez idiot pour croire à ton histoire de trahison ?! Quand un sorcier en tue un autre, il est tué sur le champ. Point barre !

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-C'est Alec qui me l'a dit. Il parle beaucoup sous l'effet de l'alcool !

Ramsay pesta encore quelques secondes avant de remarquer quelque chose. Il se figea, arrêtant de parler tout en alertant Magnus. Le sorcier suivit son regard avant de tomber sur Alexander Lightwood, les observant le visage rouge.

-Alexander…

-C'est vrai Magnus ? Tu voulais me demander en mariage ? Tu voulais me faire ta demande ce soir ? Pour de vrai ? C'est pas une blague ?

Alec posa toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Avoir entendu une telle chose le fit dessoûlé de suite. Il reprenait petit à petit contact avec la réalité, plongeant son regard dans celui de Magnus.

Celui-ci se leva doucement puis sortit un petit boitier noir avant de se mettre à genoux devant Alec. Aucun des deux ne vit Ramsay partir du salon pour rejoindre son fiancé dans la chambre d'ami, leur laissant leur intimité.

-Alexander Gidéon Lightwood, veux-tu devenir mon époux ?

-Par l'Ange, oui ! Mille fois oui ! Je peux pas y croire !

Magnus sortit sa bague du boitier et la passa au doigt d'Alec. Ce dernier observa la bague sous toutes les coutures. Elle était d'un bleu clair-foncé incroyable*, brillant de mille feu, et gravé de l'inscription qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant… La même que sur le collier d'Izzy.

- _Aku inta kamu, Alexander…_

 _-Aku inta kamu, Magnus… »_

Les deux futurs époux s'embrassèrent doucement avant de se diriger à reculons dans leur chambre sans cesser de s'embrasser. Leurs bouches ne voulaient plus se décoller l'une de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin quand ils se réveillèrent, Ramsay et Théon étaient déjà partis. Ils avaient quand même eu le temps de leur préparer le petit-déjeuner, accompagné d'un petit mot : « Félicitations pour vos fiançailles, j'espère qu'on sera invités au mariage ! PS : Si tu veux jour connaître quelques trucs embarrassant sur Magnus appelle-moi. Ramsay et Théon. »

Le mot était suivit d'un numéro de téléphone. Magnus le froissa mais il ne savait pas qu'Alec avait une excellente mémoire visuelle et qu'il avait eu le temps de mémoriser le numéro. S'il avait l'occasion de prendre connaissance de petits moments embarrassant de la vie de Magnus, il n'allait pas s'en priver et il avait hâte de revoir Théon pour le remercier. Après tout, c'était leur rencontre qui avait tout enclenché, non ?

FIN

*Magnus révèlera plus tard à Alec qu'il s'agit en fait d'une pierre de lune forgé par sa magie.

 _Voilà la fin de ce petit OS. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous laisserez une review pour me donner un avis ^^_

 _Je ne sais pas si je vais en faire d'autre pour le moment mais je reviendrais sûrement bientôt pour un nouvel OS… Peut-être sur l'adoption… Je ne sais pas trop, ça dépendras de mon inspiration !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Biz !_


End file.
